Welcome to the Corpse Party!
by MadmanRoberto123
Summary: Adam has survived a war, but how would he fare if he ended up in Heavenly Host Elementary? Well, he's about to find out. Cause he's just been invited to the party. And when it comes to this party, it's an invitation you can't refuse... Rated M for the blood and gore, as expected of Corpse Party. Takes place after RoTA Vol. 1, but diverges in the timeline.
1. Heavenly Host

**A/N: I know I said I'd only be updating Clannad Story before RoTA Vol. 2, but thanks to my recent obsession with the Corpse Party franchise, I am happy to present: Welcome to the Corpse Party! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **WELCOME TO THE CORPSE PARTY!**

 **Chapter 1- Heavenly Host**

Adam Robertson had admittedly been through a lot of shit since he had chosen to enrol at Beacon Academy and become a Huntsman. Almost as soon as he started his first year, he had immediately been thrust into a war, which he had struggled to fight, having lost one of his friends, but also having to deal with killing his older brother. But nevertheless, he had persevered, defeating his brother and absorbing his Aura, becoming a hell of lot more resilient to damage than he was before. During that conflict, he had seen a lot of death, admittedly, but one day, he would get involved in something a lot more gory than that...

It all started when Adam was hunting a creature of Grimm, more specifically an Ursa. He had tracked it to a cave, and was perched on a tree branch above the entrance, waiting for it to emerge, his weapon Deathcaliber clipped to his side. After about an hour, the growl of the Ursa rumbled out the cave, and it emerged, before Adam blurred out of his spot, and a second later, the Ursa was split in half from the torso, and Adam was standing over it, his blade stained in it's blood. "No challenge at all."Adam said, wiping the blade clean on the Ursa's body, before sheathing it. As he went to walk away, the earth started to shake, and the ground cracked open beneath him, causing him to fall into an abyss, before his vision blacked out.

* * *

 **Later on...**

Groaning, Adam pulled himself into a sitting position, raising a hand to his head. Looking round, he saw he was in what seemed to be a classroom, but since there was little to no light, he couldn't be too sure. Standing up, he dusted himself off, one hand unconsiously going to his sword, and he relaxed when he felt the hilt of Deathcaliber. "Great, now where the fuck am I?"he asked, going over to the window. Looking out, he saw that the sky was grey, and the forest surrounding the building he was in seemed to stretch on forever. "Well, fuck that!"he said, stepping back, and heading to the door, sliding it open, and stepping out into a corridor, unsheathing his sword as he did so. Spinning the weapon, he turned it into its rifle form, and started to walk down the corridor, checking each room as he passed them.

As he went to ascend a staircase, he was shocked to see a mutilated corpse of a little girl lying on the bottom step, maggots falling out of her empty eye socket and mouth. "Jesus!"Adam said, covering his mouth, as the stench was overpowering, before he walked up the stairs. When he reached the top, he jumped when he heard a girl's scream. "SEIKO!"the voice said, causing him to speed up, and run into a nearby bathroom, ignoring the sign of a girl beside the door. Inside, he saw a brown haired girl on her knees in front of one of the stalls. She looked over to Adam when he entered, and ran up to him, her face covered in tears. "Please, help my friend!"she pleaded, causing Adam to run up to the stall, where he saw another brown haired girl with curls in her hair, struggling to breathe, with a noose round her neck.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get her on your shoulders!"Adam ordered, before the girl from before nodded, and hoisted her friend up onto her shoulders, allowing her to breathe. "Alright, now stay absolutely still!"Adam said, changing Deathcaliber into its sword form, before jumping up spinning, making the blade slice through the rope, releasing the girl, who started to fall to the floor. Immediately, Adam dropped the blade, and caught her, before gently laying her on the bathroom floor. He then started to check for a pulse, sighing in relief when she began to cough. Slowly, her eyes slid open, and Adam smiled at her. As the colour started to flow back into her face, Adam noted how beautiful she was.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Miss!"Adam said, offering the girl his hand. Taking it, the girl allowed Adam to pull her up. "Thank you."she said, before the first girl wrapped her in a hug. "Seiko, why would you hang yourself?"the first girl asked, before Seiko shoved her off and slapped her. "You've got some nerve to play the 'amnesia' card, Naomi, since you were the one who hanged me!"she yelled, before Naomi backed up in shock, cupping her cheek with her hand. "Seiko, I can't remember doing that! Why would I do it, anyway? You're my best friend!"she cried, before collapsing back to her knees. "Naomi..."Seiko said, her face changing to one of sorrow, before she fell to her knees beside Naomi, and embraced her. "If you can't remember, it's okay. You weren't yourself."she said, before they heard a dull "THUD!"behind them. Looking round, they saw that Adam had collapsed to the wall. The reason behind this was he had scanned the room with his secondary Semblance of Aura Detection, and he had sensed a dark presence in the room, before he collapsed in shock.

"You okay, sir?"Naomi asked, before Adam nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. My Semblance just overwhelmed me a bit."he said, before the two girls looked at him, confusion on their faces. "Semblance?"Seiko asked, before Adam nodded. "Semblance, Aura. Remember? Where the fuck on Remnant have you been living?"he said, before the two girls looked to each other. "What are you, high? We're on Earth, not this Remnant you're on about."Naomi stated, causing Adam to knock his head into the wall slightly. "I'm on another planet. Motherfucker!"he said, before he stood back up. "Alright, now to business. Adam Robertson, pleasure to meet you. And you are...?"he asked, before the girls smiled. "Naomi Nakashima and Seiko Shinohara."they said, before Adam nodded. "Good, now where exactly are we?"he asked, both girls shrugging. "Not a clue. We ended up here by doing a charm of some kind with our friends, but I think we messed it up, cause we ended up here."Seiko explained, before Adam nodded, before he picked up Deathcaliber. "How many others did the charm with you?"he asked, before Naomi replied, "Seven." "Seven, so that means there's nine of you here. Alright..."he said, transforming his weapon into its rifle form. "I'll help you find them. Now, if you're coming, couple of rules: Stick close to me, don't ask unnecessary questions, and don't wander off."he said, before the girls nodded. "Alright. You want to lead, or should I?"he asked, gesturing out the door. "You lead."Naomi said, before Adam nodded. "Alright, let's go."he said, going to leave the bathroom, but he fell back in shock when he saw a girl in a tattered red dress in front of him, one hand behind her back.

"Someone's here who shouldn't be."The girl said in a singsong voice, a wide smile on her face, before she brought her arm out, revealing she was holding a pair of bloodstained scissors. "I was going to let you live for a little longer, but you spoiled my fun in here, and for that, I'll paint this school in your blood!"she yelled, stepping forward, but Adam held up Deathcaliber and pointed the barrel at her. She took one look at the weapon, and burst out laughing. "What's a sword going to do?"she asked, before Adam smirked. "Let's find out, bitch!"he said, pulling the trigger, and the barrel erupted, shooting a blast at her, sending her flying backwards, out a window in the hall. "I hate those who kill for pleasure."Adam said, sheathing his sword again, before turning to his new companions. "You shot a little girl!"Seiko yelled, before Adam nodded. "She was going to stab me with a pair of scissors!"he said, before he gestured to the door. "You coming?"he asked, before the two girls nodded. "Alright, then. Let's go."

* * *

Slowly, the trio walked through the school, going corridor by corridor, before they reached a corridor a couple of floors below the bathroom, when Adam suddenly threw out an arm, pinning the girls to the wall. Looking to him, the girls saw him put a finger to his lips. "Wait here."he ordered, before pulling his hood up, and withdrawing his sword, before stalking forward slightly, pressing up against the corner of the wall. After a couple of seconds, he leapt out from the corner, and the sound of a struggle could be heard, before the girls could hear a voice say, "The fuck you doing, asshole?", before a blonde-haired boy was dragged into their view. "Kishinuma?"Naomi asked, before the boy looked to her and Seiko. "Nakashima! Shinohara!"the boy said, before Adam looked to the girls. "He one of the others here with you?"he asked, before the girls nodded. He then pulled the boy to his feet. "Sorry about that, mate."he said, before a girl with blue hair tied into pigtails ran up. "Shinozaki!"Naomi called out, before her and Seiko embraced her. "Nakashima, Shinohara, I'm glad to see you two are okay!"she said, before she looked at Adam. "And you are?"she asked, before Seiko spoke up. "Adam Robertson. He's a friend. He saved my life. Hands off, he's mine."she said, before Shinozaki walked up to Adam, and extended a hand. "Ayumi Shinozaki. Pleasure to meet you."she said, before Adam shook her hand. "Pleasure's all mine."he said, before she walked over to Kishinuma. "And I see you've already met this useless lump, Yoshiki Kishinuma."she said to Adam. "Actually, we need your help, Nakashima."she then said to Naomi. "What's wrong, Shinozaki?"Seiko asked, before Yoshiki said, "Two ghosts have Mayu hostage in the infirmary!" Stepping forward, Adam said, "Show me." Nodding, the two new members of the group led them to the infirmary, and ran through the door. Inside, they saw two bright blue girls, standing next to another girl, wearing the same uniform as the girls in Adam's group, who was levitating in mid-air.

* * *

"We have the method to set you free!"Ayumi said to the ghosts, before holding out a small doll, that seemed to be speaking. "I'm sorry."the doll kept repeating, before the two ghosts started to shake. Without warning, they then grabbed the floating girl's legs, flew up into the air, and dragged her out of the room. "Mayu!"Yoshiki cried out, before Adam ran past him. "I got it!"he said, before blurring out the room, appearing in front of the ghosts, who disappeared, releasing the girl, who fell into Adam's arms, but her momentum caused him to slam into the wall, leaving a huge crack in it. Slumping to the floor, Adam looked at the girl in his arms, and smiled when he saw she was still breathing. She had just passed out. "Thank Christ!"he said thankfully, before getting to his feet, and carrying her back to the infirmary, where he placed her on one of the beds...

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! If you didn't get any of the stuff in this chapter, either go play the game you can get on Steam, or watch the Tortured Souls series on Youtube. If you choose the latter, it's subbed. Just a warning. It doesn't have a dubbed version. Also, I wouldn't recommend eating before watching. Enjoy!**


	2. The Heart of the Huntsman

**A/N: Welcome back to Welcome to the Corpse Party! Bleh, try saying that three times faster. If you haven't pegged on yet, this story mostly revolves around Adam trying to save the entirety of the Kisaragi Nine, while Sachiko (the girl in the red dress from the previous chapter) tries to hinder him. Anyway, here's chapter 2. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2- The Heart of the Huntsman**

Mayu had been unconscious for a while after being rescued, and the various members of Adam's group were all sitting in the infirmary, with Adam sitting at the table, his sword next to him, and his jacket draped over the chair, always having one eye on the door. He snapped out of this trance when he heard a groaning noise. Snapping his head towards the beds, he saw that Mayu was getting herself into a sitting position, clasping the side of her head. Looking to Yoshiki, Adam jerked his head towards the girl. Nodding in understanding, the blonde-haired boy walked over to Mayu. Kneeling down next to her, Yoshiki asked her, "Are you okay?" Smiling, Mayu nodded, before she hugged him. "Thank you for saving me, Kishinuma!"she said, before Yoshiki chuckled lightly. "Actually, someone else saved you."he said, before he looked to Adam. Looking over, Mayu saw Adam leaning against the table, before she got up and walked over to him, before she hugged him, causing Seiko to growl slightly.

"Thank you."she said, before Adam awkwardly patted her on the head. "No problem."Adam said, before he felt a liquid on his hand. Looking down, he saw blood on his hand. Looking at the side of Mayu's head, he saw a large trail of blood down the side of her face. "That looks painful."he said, before Mayu nodded. "My face got scraped along the floor."This made Adam nod in understanding. "Hold still."he said, before he channeled his Aura into his hand, making it glow. Placing his hand on her cheek, he willed his Aura into her, and her injury sealed itself up, the blood flowing back into it as it did so. When Adam lifted his hand away, she lifted a hand to her cheek, before smiling. "I'm really glad that worked. I would have looked like an idiot if it didn't."he said, before Mayu smiled. "Thank you again, sir."she said, before Adam put up a hand. "Call me Adam. My name's Adam Robertson."he said, before a ringing sound emanated round the room.

"That doesn't sound like one of our phones."Ayumi said, before Adam's hand went to his pocket. "That's because it's not."he said, withdrawing his scroll. Looking at the screen, he answered the call, putting the device to his ear. "Hello?"he asked. Immediately, he was greeted with a voice he knew all too well. "A _dam? Is that you?"_ the voice of Adam's best friend said. "Ryan?"Adam asked, before the voice said, _"Yeah, it is. Adam, I need to tell you something. You probably won't believe me."_ Ryan said, causing Adam to scoff. "Trust me, with what we've been through, brother, I've learned to just take your word for it."he said, before Ryan sighed. " _Okay, here goes nothing. I seem to have been teleported to what seems to be an infirmary. I was just hunting an Ursa, then an earthquake occured, the ground fell out from under me, and I woke up here."_ the voice said, making Adam step outside the room, and look at the sign above the door. Snapping his fingers, he gestured for Seiko to come over. "Hold on, Ryan."he said, before he covered the scroll's microphone, and pointed up to the sign. "Can you read that?"he asked, before Seiko nodded. "Yeah, it says 'Infirmary'."she said, causing Adam to nod, and step back inside the room. "Ryan, I want you to listen to your surroundings very carefully."he said, stepping up to a window. _"Copy that, boss."_ Ryan said, before Adam channeled his Aura into his arm, and elbowed the window pane, shattering it. "Hear anything?"he asked, Ryan replying with, _"Yeah, a window just smashed on it's own. Adam, what's going on?"_ Ryan asked, before Adam sighed. "Ryan, I need you to listen very closely. The place you're in, it is not safe. We're in a haunted elementary school, and you need to run. Whatever you do, do not make contact with anyone who isn't me. If someone comes at you, do what you do best. You get all that?"he demanded, before Ryan said, _"Crystal clear. Good luck, Adam."_ "You too, Ryan."Adam said, hanging up.

* * *

"I thought we had no signal here."Ayumi said, before Adam held up his scroll. "Different tech, different rules, I guess."he said, before he pocketed it. "My friend has ended up here as well. Now, I need to find him."he said, pulling his jacket on. "We're coming with you."Ayumi said, before Adam nodded. "Stick close."he said, picking up Deathcaliber. He then lead the group out of the corridor, and started to investigate each room, one by one. Slowly, they made their way down to the lowest floor, before they heard the sounds of bodies impacting a wall, and a cry of pain. "That's Ryan!"Adam shouted, running towards the sound, his group struggling to keep up. "Adam, wait!"Seiko shouted, as the students rounded a corner to see a boy in a grey hoodie, wielding a sword, standing in front of a massive man that looked like a zombie, who was wielding a sledgehammer. They then saw Adam running towards the boy. "Ryan, duck!"he shouted, the boy doing so without turning, before Adam vaulted over him, channeling his Aura into his legs, and kicking the adversary in the chest, sending him staggering backwards. "Nobody, and I repeat, NOBODY, fucks with my family!"Adam said, turning to the boy and holding out a hand. Taking it, the boy allowed Adam to help him to his feet, before he embraced him. "You took your sweet fucking time!"he said, before Adam smirked. "Sorry, this place has poor signage!"he said, causing Ryan to nod in agreement. "Good point."he said, before the rest of the group ran up. "Friends of yours?"Ryan asked, his hand tightening on the handle of his sword, before Adam nodded. "They're good. You can leave Stormblade out of it."he said, Ryan relaxing his grip on his weapon. Suddenly, a loud growling caused them to turn round, where they saw the zombie rising to his feet.

"Together then, old friend?"Adam asked, turning his weapon into its sword form, a huge smile on his face. "Why the hell not?"Ryan replied, mimicking his leader's stance. "Alright..."Adam said, turning to the students. "Stay back." Nodding, the students stepped back. Smiling, Adam turned back to Ryan, who was also smiling. "Just like old times, eh, Adam?"Ryan asked, before Adam smirked. "Except now, there's absolutely nothing making me hold back!"Adam said, before the large man lunged towards them. "Showtime."Adam said, as he and Ryan ran towards their opponent. Channeling his Aura into his legs, Adam leapt into the air, and brought his sword down...

* * *

It was a short, but brutal, fight, but afterwards, Adam and Ryan stood panting, trying to regain their breath, as they looked from the mutilated remains of their opponent, then to each other. Wide grins appearing on their faces, the two boys then burst out laughing, as the rest of Adam's group ran up. Almost immediately, Seiko launched herself into Adam's arms. "Don't you ever do something like that again, idiot!"she said, before Ryan looked to Adam, one eyebrow raised. "Shut it, Ryan."his leader said, returning the hug from Seiko. As the two broke apart, a scream echoed down the corridor. "Oh, for fuck sake, what now?" Adam asked, turning to see a girl run up. "HELP ME!"the girl yelled, before she ran behind Adam. "Yuka?"Naomi asked, causing the girl to look round, and spot the rest of the students. "Nakashima?"she asked, before Naomi wrapped her in a hug. "Where's Satoshi?"Ayumi asked, before an insane laugh echoed down the corridor. "That's Shige-nii!"Mayu shouted, as a boy wearing the same uniform as Yoshiki entered into view, and Adam's eyes went straight to the bloodied crowbar in his hand.

"Why did you run, Yuka?"the boy said, causing Yuka to squeal, before Mayu went to walk past Adam. "Let me handle this."she said, when Adam went to stop her. "Alright. He's all yours."he said, letting her arm go. "Shige-nii?"she said, stepping towards the boy, who adopted a look of shock. "Mayu? No, it's not possible, I saw your corpse."he said, before Mayu shook her head. "That wasn't me, Shige-nii. I'm really here. Here..."she said, placing her hand on his, causing him to drop the crowbar. "Mayu..."he said, as he fell to his knees, bringing Mayu down with him. As he quivered in despair, the students saw a dark cloud dissipate from around him. Adam's eyes narrowed when he saw it, remembering the dark presence back in the bathroom.

"So, these two with your lot, then?"Ryan asked, turning to Seiko, who nodded. "So, that means there's…"Adam said, scratching his head as he done the math in his head. "There's two of us left. Satoshi, Yuka's older brother, and our teacher Ms Yui, or Ms Shishido if you'd prefer."Ayumi said, before Adam nodded. "Alright, let's get going. The sooner we find them, the sooner we can get out of here."he said, before he looked to Ryan. "Oh, before I forget, Ryan, these guys are people from Kisaragi Academy, a school on the planet Earth. Yes, they're not from Remnant. I'll explain later."he said, getting a nod from Ryan, before he turned to the Kisaragi students. "Guys, this is Ryan Clougherty, my friend, teammate and to all extents and purposes, my brother."he said, before Seiko spoke up. "And can we trust him?"she asked, before Adam nodded. "I trust him with my life."he said, before the group nodded. "Alright then…"he said, sheathing his sword, "Let's go."he said, leading the group to the floor above, where they heard a scream coming from inside a classroom.

* * *

"That's Miss Yui!"Ayumi shouted, before she grabbed the door to the classroom, and tried to open it, but the door stayed firmly shut. "I can't get it open!"she said, before Adam tapped her shoulder. "Move."he said, before the girl nodded and stepped away. Getting in the front of the door, Adam sheathed his sword, and channeled his Aura into his legs, before kicking the door, sending it flying. Entering the room after it, he saw a young woman trapped under a cabinet, with a ghost standing next to her. The ghost turned to him, their colour changing from blue to red. "How'd you get in here?"the ghost asked, taking a step towards Adam, who simply smirked and unsheathed Deathcaliber, placing the barrel against the ghost's head. "Let's just say, I'm not your normal victim here."he said, before the ghost growled and disappeared. "Good riddance."Adam said, before Ryan and the other students ran into the room.

"Miss Yui!"Ayumi yelled, running over to the cabinet and trying to lift it. "Adam, help me!"she said, turning to the boy in black, who nodded, and walked over, but gently pushed Ayumi to the side. Kneeling down to the woman, Adam asked, "Yui Shishido?", receiving a quick nod, before he smiled. "Adam Robertson. I'll have you out of here in a second. Just hang in there."he said, before the woman nodded again, and he straightened back up. Putting one hand under the cabinet, Adam used all of his strength to lift the cabinet off the ground, sending it flying to the other side of the room. He then held a hand to the woman, who allowed him to help her stand up.

* * *

"Thank you."the woman said, before Adam nodded. "Even though you know my name, I think you should formally be introduced to me. Yui Shishido. I'm a teacher at Kisaragi Academy."the woman said, extending a hand. Shaking it, Adam said, "Adam Robertson. I'm a Huntsman." Nodding, Yui then released his hand and turned to the students. "It's good to see all of you are safe."she said, before she winced and grabbed her arm in pain. "Miss Yui, are you okay?"Mayu asked, before Yui looked up. "Yes, I'm fine, Suzumoto."she said, before grabbing her arm again. Ryan then walked up to her side. "Ryan Clougherty, Miss Yui. I'm a teammate of Adam's. May I?"he asked, gesturing towards Yui's arm. Nodding, Yui allowed Ryan to take a hold of her arm. After examining it for a second, he turned to Adam. "Arm's dislocated, and judging by the injuries, I'm guessing her ribcage is broken as well."he said, before Adam stepped up. "Miss Yui."he said, causing the teacher to look at him. "May I?"he asked, gesturing at her arm. With the nod from Yui, he took her arm, studied it for a second, before sighing. Placing one hand on her shoulder, he said, "Don't hate me for this.", causing her to look confused, before he quickly pushed her arm back into its socket, causing her to cry out in pain. "I'm sorry. But that was necessary. Next, your ribcage."he said, before he looked at her chest, where he saw a large blotch of blood. "I'm going to regret asking this, but can you please lift your shirt up?"he asked, before Yui looked at him. "I can help you, but I need to see the extent of your injuries."he said, before Yui nodded, and lifted up her shirt. "Thank you."he said, before he looked at the injuries. Smiling, he started to rub his hands together, causing them to glow. "This might sting a bit."he said, before he placed them on Yui's chest, and concentrated, sending his Aura into her, and he smiled when he saw the injuries start to heal up. Eventually, he lifted his hands away, and backed up. "There. All better."he said, causing Yui to look at her chest, before lowering her shirt again, and looking at Adam. "Thank you, Adam."she said, before Adam bowed. "My pleasure."he said, before he looked at Ayumi. "One left, right?"he asked, before she nodded. "Yes, Satoshi, Yuka's older brother."she said, before Adam looked to the youngest child in the room. Kneeling down to face her at eye level, he said, "We will find your brother. I promise you.", before she nodded, and he straightened up. "Right, everyone ready to go?"he asked, before everyone in the room nodded. "Alright then…"he said, unsheathing his sword, turning it into its rifle form, and cocking the chamber.

"Let's go."

* * *

 **A/N: And the goodwill of the Huntsmen is shown. This chapter, besides adding a couple more students to the group, serves to show that, even giving how heartless Adam was in RoTA Vol. 1, he does still have a heart, evidenced by how he has now saved the lives of Seiko, Mayu, Yui, and even Ryan. Anyway, next up, the saving of Satoshi (I hope). As you already know, my brain dictates what I write, so expect curveballs in my stories. See you all next chapter. Madman out!**


	3. Anger of the Huntsman

**A/N: Welcome back to _Welcome to the Corpse Party!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 3- Anger of the Huntsman**

After Adam and the group had left the room where they found Yui, they slowly made their way back towards the infirmary, when they came across a dark-haired male in a white shirt, with a school jacket hung over his back. "You know this guy?" Adam asked, before Ayumi shook her head. "Never seen him before." She said, before Adam nodded. "What's your name, mate?" he asked the boy, who bowed. "Yuuya Kizami, of Byakudan High." He said, before Adam nodded. "Look, we're just wanting to find someone in this school, so if we could just move on, that would be swell." He said, his grip tightening on Deathcaliber when he saw the bloodstained knife in Kizami's hand. Following Adam's gaze, Yuuya smiled. "Dammit." He said, before he spun the knife round in his hand. "Step back, friend. Don't make me do something I'll regret." Adam said, but Yuuya smiled. "It doesn't matter if you die by the school, or die by me." He said, before flinging the knife towards Adam, the blade sticking into Adam's arm. "Son of a bitch!" Adam growled, before blasting Yuuya through the heart with Deathcaliber. As Yuuya's body fell to the ground, Adam looked to his arm, where the blade was embedded. "Adam, you alright?" Seiko asked, before Adam smirked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Asshole got a lucky shot, that's all." He said, before grasping the knife and pulling it out, passing the blade to Ryan. Channeling his Aura into his arm, Adam healed the wound up. "See? Good as new!" he said, flexing his arm. "Mister Robertson, you are without doubt, the most interesting individual I have ever met!" Yui said, before Adam smiled and winked at her. "Yep." He said bluntly, before he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "Anyone else feel like we're being watched?" he asked, before he saw all of them were looking past him. "There's something behind me, isn't there?" he asked, sighing when he saw the group nod, before turning around, coming face to face with the girl in the red dress he had shot in the bathroom.

"You're going to pay for what you did to me in that bathroom!" the girl said, causing Ryan to turn to his leader. "Adam?" he asked, before Adam scowled at the girl. "Last time we met, I kinda shot her out a window." He said, to Ryan's shock. "Relax. It didn't affect me." The girl said, to Adam's confusion. "I guess you're a ghost?" he asked, before the girl smiled. "Hole in one!" she said, before lunging towards Adam, sending him flying backwards with a punch, tearing up the floor boards as he skidded to a halt. Raising a hand to his mouth, Adam saw blood on his fingertips. "Alright, now I'm pissed." He said, as his eyes started to turn red. "Ryan…" he said, catching his teammate's attention. "Get everyone out of here. Keep them safe and find Satoshi." He said, before Ryan nodded, and started to funnel the group away. "Adam?" Seiko asked, concern evident in her voice, before Adam smiled. "I'll be fine, now go!" he said, before Seiko nodded and followed Ryan and the rest of the group.

"Now, seems it's just you and me, Miss." Adam said, before the girl smiled. "May I ask your name?" he asked, before the girl smiled. "Sachiko Shinozaki, at your service." She said, curtseying, before Adam nodded. "Well, Sachiko, pleasure to meet you. Adam Robertson." He said, bowing, before Sachiko smiled. "Pleasure's all mine." She said, before lunging forward, but Adam dodged her, and kicked her into a wall. "You're kinda slow there, Sachiko!" he taunted, before the girl sneered at him. "Fine then." She said, before she vanished from sight. As Adam looked round, he detected a dark presence behind him. Spinning round, he grabbed Sachiko's leg, before he slammed her into the floor. As he went to stamp on her, she raised her own leg and kicked him backwards, sending him flying into a wall. "No more talking then." He said, picking himself back up, as Sachiko ran at him, her scissors raised. Raising an arm, Adam allowed Sachiko to stab the scissors into his flesh. _"This is becoming a habit."_ He thought to himself. Grunting in pain, Adam grabbed Sachiko, before throwing her through the wall, and ripping the scissors out of his arm. "Alright, let's try something different." Sachiko said, before disappearing again. Activating his Aura Detection, Adam couldn't detect Sachiko, so he growled, before sheathing his sword. As he went to walk away, a voice echoed down the corridor, _"You might be unafraid of me, but let's see how you deal with your worst fear.",_ in the tone Adam recognised as Sachiko's. "Yeah, well there's just one problem. My worst fear is dead." He retorted before the voice laughed. _"Anything's possible in this school."_ It said, before stopping. Scowling, Adam started to walk through the school, one hand clasped round the handle of Deathcaliber.

* * *

 **Back with Ryan…**

"Alright, let's take a break." Ryan breathed out, as the group reached the infirmary once again. As they sat down to regain their breath, Naomi said, "I really hate this room. I nearly got killed here.", causing Ryan to nod. "We'll get our breath back, then we'll head out. I'm getting the heebie-jeebies myself." He explained, before Yui walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder. "May I talk to you for a second, Mister Clougherty?" she asked, before Ryan smiled and nodded. "Yeah, sure." He said, before he followed Yui out of the room. "So, Mister Clougherty…" she started, before Ryan cut her off by raising a hand. "Please, call me Ryan." He said, before the woman nodded. "Very well…Ryan. I can't help noticing that Adam and yourself…you don't act like normal people from Earth. You carry weapons around in plain view, and you two fight and kill like you don't care at all." She said, making the boy in grey sigh. "That's because where we're from, where there's always a threat of having your throat torn out, it's Fight or Die. Adam and I, we're people who hunt creatures and people who threaten humanity, and we kill them as easily as you'd swat a fly." He explained, before Yui nodded in understanding. "Where exactly are you two from?" she said, gaining a smirk from Ryan. "Well, I'll be straight with you. We're not from Earth. We're from a planet called Remnant." He said, before the teacher nodded. "I understand. I just wanted to make sure my students were in good hands." She said, before Ryan smiled. "Trust me, if Adam wants you and your students to survive, you will. He's never broken a promise." He explained, before the woman nodded as she went to enter the infirmary. "It's good to hear that." She said, before Ryan followed her back inside.

* * *

 **Back with Adam…**

Adam had entered a locker room, aiming Deathcaliber round the lockers, keeping an eye out for his so-called 'worst fear' that Sachiko had mentioned. As he went to leave the room by opening the door, he was sent flying by a fist that came through the door, causing him to slide backwards into a wall. When he shook his head to recover from the ringing he experienced, he thought, _"Been a while since I've been hit that hard. And I'm willing to bet I know who that fist belonged to…"_ As he struggled back to his feet, he saw the one person who had once made his life hell come through the wreckage of the door. "Hello, little brother…" Jamie Robertson said, unsheathing his weapon.

"Miss me?"

As Adam straightened back up, he narrowed his eyes as he activated his secondary Semblance, and he saw that Jamie was covered in the dark aura he had detected in the bathroom he met Naomi and Seiko, as well as when Morishige was snapped out of his craze. "I thought I might run into you, Jamie." Adam said, before his brother smirked. "Don't sound too disappointed, Adam. You've always been such a miserable bastard." He replied, before Adam shrugged. "Meh, it's got me by. Let me guess: You wanna fight." He said, before his brother nodded. "For old times' sake." He said, before blurring out of Adam's vision, before reappearing in front of him and sending him flying with another punch to the jaw, as well as making Adam's arm become dislocated when he landed. _"Alright, so this is a Jamie that has both speed and Aura Detection. Great. So this is what being hit by a Complete SAI feels like. Alright, Sachiko. You wanna play like that? Let's play."_ Adam thought, before pushing his arm back into place. "Alright, bro. You want a fight? You got one." He spat, before grabbing his sword and blurring out of place, rematerializing in front of Jamie, who blocked the downwards slash Adam had attempted. "You'll have to do better than that." He said, grabbing Adam, before throwing him straight up, causing him to crash through the ceiling.

* * *

 **Back with the rest of the group…**

"Right, let's get going." Ryan said, cocking the chamber on Stormblade. "Shouldn't we wait for Adam?" Seiko asked, before Ryan smiled. "One thing before we move, Seiko. Can I speak with you in private?" he asked, before the girl nodded, and followed him out of the room. "Alright, let me get one thing straight: Why are you so concerned about Adam? He can handle himself." He said, when they were out of earshot. "You really wanna know? Alright, I'll tell you. It's because I love him." She said, before Ryan raised an eyebrow. "You've just met him." He said, before Seiko nodded. "True, but he saved my life. Can you blame me if I didn't like him after something like that?" She said, before Ryan sighed. "Well, I'm sorry, Seiko, but he's taken." He said, causing Seiko's eyes to widen. "He has a girlfriend back on Remnant. And from what I've seen, he's devoted to her." He continued, before Seiko looked down to the floor, but not before Ryan saw a tear roll down the girl's cheek. "I really am sorry." He said, patting the girl on the shoulder, before he entered the infirmary again. Slumping against the wall, Seiko fell to the floor, before starting to cry. "Dammit." She said, before wiping her eyes on her sleeve, and entering the infirmary.

"What's wrong, Seiko?" Naomi asked, seeing her friend's bloodshot eyes. "Nothing, I'm fine." Seiko replied, before Naomi's eyes blazed in anger. "Like hell you're fine." She spat, before rounding on Ryan. "What did you tell her?" she demanded, before Ryan looked to Seiko. "You wanna tell her, or should I?" he asked, before the girl looked down at the floor. "Fine. I suppose it'll have to be me." He said, before turning to the group. "She's in love with Adam, but Adam already has a girlfriend back on Remnant." He said, before Naomi looked to Seiko. "That true?" she asked, before her friend nodded. "Damn." She said, before they heard a crashing sound below them. "What the…?" Yui asked, before the floor exploded, sending wood fragments everywhere, and a dark shape flew out of the hole left in the floor, and connected with the wall…

* * *

 **From Adam's point of view…**

"Alright, _that_ hurt." Adam groaned, wrenching himself out of the wall. Looking round, he saw the members of the group staring at him. "Good to see you all are alright." He said, before Ryan ran to beside him. "What the hell did this to you?" the boy in grey asked, before Adam nodded behind him. " _That._ " He said, causing the group to turn around, where they saw Jamie standing there. "Son of a bitch!" Ryan said, going to grab Stormblade, but Adam grabbed his hand. "Don't. He's got the power of a Complete SAI. Just get the rest out of here. I'll hold off this nightmare reboot hell-beast called my brother." He ordered, before drawing Deathcaliber. "Adam, he nearly killed you before. You're no match for him." Ryan said, before Adam grabbed his shoulder. " _Thanks_ , Ryan. But, for fuck's sake, shut up and run." He ordered, before Ryan sighed and nodded. "Good luck, boss." He said, before looking to the group. "Let's go." He said, before leading the group out of the infirmary.

"Protecting people over yourself. Pathetic." Jamie said, before Adam growled, picking himself up. "Yeah, that may be, but that's what you do for family." He said, cracking his neck. "Shame." Jamie said, before blurring out of Adam's vision. Narrowing his eyes, Adam raised his sword, spun, and blocked the blade from behind him. "Too slow, Jamie." He said, before spinning his sword, causing Jamie to lose his grip on Nightsting, before elbowing Jamie in the face, grabbing him, and throwing him through the wall, into the classroom next door. "Oh, really?" Jamie said, before he blurred out of vision again, and shoulder charged him, sending him flying backwards again. "You know what? I'm sick of this shit!" Adam spat, before he blurred out of his spot, Jamie doing the same, and both of them became a small whirlwind of colour and blades, showing the start of their dance of death…

* * *

 **With Ryan…**

"Ryan, you think Adam will be okay?" Naomi asked, causing the group to skid to a stop. Turning to her, Ryan replied, "I'll be honest with you, Naomi, there's a good chance Adam could die. He almost lost to his brother once before. But they weren't as strong as they are now, and Adam managed to kill him. But now, Sachiko has brought Jamie's spirit back, and Adam's bitten off more than he can chew." Her eyes widening, Seiko said, "We need to help him!" Sighing as he facepalmed, Ryan said, "Seiko, if we go back there, you _will_ all die. Jamie's too strong, and he's deadly.", only to scowl when Seiko shook her head. "Don't you consider Adam as your brother?" she asked, causing Ryan to clench his fist, as he nodded. "Then you should be there with him. You don't leave family behind!" Seiko continued, before Ryan sighed again. "Fight or Die, you told me, Ryan. Remember?" Yui asked, before the Huntsman clenched his fist. "Dammit." He spat, before withdrawing Stormblade. "Come on. We've got a friend to save." He said, before the group nodded. "Let's go." He said, leading them back the way they came.

* * *

 **Back with the Robertsons…**

"You still fight for the weak, that's why you _lose_!" Jamie said, kicking Adam through yet another wall, causing his younger brother to slide to a halt on the floor of the next room. "Yeah, it's true." Adam spat out, as he struggled to his feet. "I fight for the weak, because no one else will!" he said, before he saw Jamie smirk. "That may be, but these people you're defending don't deserve to live!" he retorted, before kicking Adam again, causing him to drop Deathcaliber. As his brother struggled to regain his footing, Jamie picked up the fallen weapon. "Ironic, that you'll die at the blade of your own weapon, isn't it, brother?" he asked, before running the blade through Adam's shoulder, and embedding it in the wall behind him. As Adam cried out in pain, Jamie laughed maniacally, before he was clubbed by a metal pipe on the back of the head. Looking round, Jamie saw that Seiko was wielding the pipe. Growling, the older Robertson blocked another swing from Seiko, tore the pipe out of her hands, and backhanded her across the room. "Seiko!" Adam and Jamie heard Naomi yell, as the rest of the group ran in, and helped their friend up.

"So, we meet again, Ryan." Jamie growled, before the grey-clad Huntsman drew his sword. "Pleasure _isn't_ mine, Jamie." Ryan spat, before Jamie smirked. "Trust me, Ryan, you really should run. At least you'd live a bit longer. Unlike my poor brother here." He said, before spinning round and stamping on Deathcaliber, shoving the blade in deeper, and causing Adam to cry out. "Yeah, but don't you remember, Jamie? You _never_ turn your back on a fight." Adam said, nodding to Ryan, causing Jamie to turn, just in time for Ryan to knee him in the face, sending him flying backwards. "Hohoho!" Jamie laughed, wiping away some blood that had pooled at his mouth, "This is gonna be fun!" he continued, before blurring out of sight. "Guys, help Adam!" Ryan ordered, causing the group to nod and run over to Adam, before Ryan was blindsided by Jamie reappearing and punching him through a wall.

As the group tended to Adam, he grunted out, "Get. It. Out." Looking to the pommel of his sword, Yui said, "Adam, there's a good chance you'll bleed to death if we pull it out." Smirking, Adam said, "Fuck it. Pull it out." Looking to her students, who nodded with their faces in tears, Yui hesitantly reached forwards, and grasped the handle of the sword. "Ready?" she asked, just as they were all caught off guard by Ryan and Jamie crashing back through the wall, the older boy's hands fastened round Ryan's throat. As they crashed through the stone, the shock caused Yui to jump, the blade of Deathcaliber that she was holding being ripped out of Adam's shoulder, but it flew into the air. Immediately, Adam shot back up, grabbed the sword in a spin, and leapt into the air, driving the sword through Jamie's back, making his brother release Ryan and cough up blood. Placing a foot on Jamie's back, Adam pulled the sword up, slicing through Jamie's head. "And this time…" he said, kicking his brother's body away from him, "Stay dead." He growled, sheathing his weapon, just as Jamie's body started to disintegrate.

Sighing in exasperation, Adam fell to the floor, before Ryan ran up to beside him. "You alright, boss?" the boy in grey asked, before he was mysteriously sent flying after Adam glared at him, his eyes burning scarlet. "What the fuck?" Ryan demanded, before his eyes widened when he saw the black aura surrounding his friend. _"What the…?"_ he thought to himself, just as an ear-splitting laugh rung through the room. Looking to the door, the group could see Sachiko standing there. "You don't know? When a person falls victim to their darkest emotions in this school, they are lost, forever." The girl said, before she walked up to beside Adam. "What?" Ryan demanded, before Sachiko glared at him. "Adam…" she said, causing the Huntsman to look to her. "Show him what the Darkening causes people to do to their friends." She ordered, before Adam nodded, and spun Deathcaliber into his hand, pointing the barrel at Ryan. As his leader's finger tightened on the trigger, Ryan could only think one thing…

 _"Fuck!"_

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it! God, it feels good to be able to upload chapters when I feel like it! See you all in Chapter 4 - United We Stand!**

 **Madman out!**


End file.
